Master of the Games
by DeamonJackelSniper
Summary: When Twiggy and Jackel are invited into a very special hunger games they think nothing much of it. But when the games begin, and strange events begin happening, the pair realise what has to be done... (Rated T for strong language and some upsetting scenes)
1. Prologue - Invitations and Meetings

**Hello to all you guys who are reading this. It's Jackal, here with my first EVER fanfiction! This is (hopefully) going to be a story that all of you enjoy, and if you don't... well, you don't.**

**This is a mixture of OC's and Minetubers and so you guys know, its going to be in different characters' POV's.**

**Thanks to ChameliteTwiggyDraggsire for helping me out with this and letting me use her as a character!**

**Enjoy the story my friends!**

* * *

**Prologue: Invitations and Meetings**

_**Jackel's POV**_

I kicked the door to my home open, quickly rushed in and slammed the door behind me. I have to admit that what I just did what absolutely stupid. I marched into a cave I recently discovered with only 1 apple, a wooden sword, and a leather chestplate. As I wondered in further, I found the biggest collection of mobs that I had ever seen. And all of those mobs saw me. I was being shot from all directions with arrows and a load of creepers was trying to blow up on me. I ran as fast as I could away from the cave, with only half a heart to spare.

Half a heart. That proves that I really should of brought my iron armour, potions,an iron sword, torches and so many more things that could end up being life saving. As I put all of my stuff, (Or at least, what was left of it), away, i noticed there was a written book in my chest. I didn't write it, and there was no one else on with me, so i had no idea who wrote it. I picked it up and had a look. It was titled "Your Invitation." And who was it written by?

Notch. The man himself.

It read:

_To DeamonJackelSniper,_

_You have been selected to be one of our exceptional players for the most exciting hunger games in history! You have been chosen for your exceptional scavenging skills and your speed. You must come to Mojang Point by tomorrow at noon for transportation._

_Good luck player._

_From Notch._

I was absolutely shocked. I mean Notch himself had invited me of all people for an exclusive hunger games! I felt so flattered. I still had a day to wait though, but I knew that I would most likely be late if I didn't head there now, so I grabbed my diamond armour, tools, potions and 20 steaks and exited my house, and began the long journey from my home to Mojang Point.

* * *

_**Twiggy's POV**_

I woke up with a groan and sat up on my bed. I realised that I didn't have the iron armour or any of the equipment I had when I left my house- Oh yeah. Now I remember. I got killed by a load of skeletons that my friend spawned. Note to self- Spawn a load of creepers when my friend invites me to their house to apologise.

I climbed out of my bed and went down to the underground section of my house which I used as a place to keep all of my pets. I walked upto one of my wolves, Nixon, and touched him. I then began to head upstairs to my main room, with Nixon following me as expected. I headed back upstairs to my 'storage' room. Everything was organised neatly, with each chest have specific items with item frames with an example of the contents of the chest. Of course, I needed to re-arrange and take a few items from when I had lost my previous set of tool. I took out a set of golden armour, iron tools, a few buckets, 10 apples and a few potions of swiftness and regeneration. After re-equipping myself I walked to the entrance of my home and headed out. I opened the chest I left outside my house which I use as a sort of mail-chest, for when people want to send me information or other things. There was 3 notes. I pulled them out of the chest then shut it. I headed inside to read them. The first 2 we're from the same person, and they was basically trolling me. The last one was different from the other two though. It felt different when I held it in my hand. When I read it I was glad. It read:

_To TwiggyD_GaleForce_

_You have been selected to be one of our exceptional players for the most exciting hunger games in history! You have been chosen for your exceptional sneakiness and your smarts. You must come to Mojang Point by tomorrow at noon for transportation._

_Good luck player._

_From Notch_

I wasn't that surprised that I had been selected. Sure, I did get taken out by loads of skeletons. But once i took down 3 ghasts and a swarm of zombie pigmen in the nether. But something seemed odd about this letter. I mean, I didn't think Notch Himself would sign the letter. Surely he would of got somebody else to write it and send it. Not only that but Notch stays in the Mojang office. So how could eh get this letter here if he didn't bring it himself?

I shrugged it off. I began to think about my route to Mojang Point. I actually lived quite close the the point. I got the location when it was first named and before anyone else was interested. I chose to make my way there this evening, so I could take down a few mobs and get a few levels on my way. I headed back to my room and just rested there and did a bit of enchanting, but what I didn't realise then is that there was something else, something very obvious, that was wrong about that letter...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this prologue, if you did then hit that follow/favourite button and keep on looking out for the first chapter of this story!**

**Review for Cookiehs!**

**~DJS**


	2. Chapter 1: Mojang Point

**Hello to all you peeps out there, it's Jackel here with a new part for Master Of The Games! **

**I would like to say thank you to DarkEagleOfTheWind for being the only person to review and follow and favourite this story! (Seriously, it means a lot to me!)**

**I uploaded this as quickly as I could and I hope you guys like it!**

**So here is chapter 1 of Master of the Games!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Mojang Point**_

**_Twiggy's POV:_**

I reached the peak of Mojang Point, tired and low on food. When I began to make my way to Mojang Point I didn't see any mobs at all. Not even any peaceful mobs like pigs or cows. Then, as I reached the base of Mojang Point, a giant collection of zombies and creepers came out of nowhere and tried to kill me! Luckily I had my diamond sword so I killed most of them, although some creepers did explode and hurt me and some of them I just left. I had to keep eating food to keep my hunger up as I climbed. I swear, the mountain is way higher than any normal mountain.

I looked around. I appeared to be the only person here yet, so I pulled out my clock to check the time. It was nowhere near noon! I had come way to early. If I ever decide to do a trip like this again, I'll travel in the morning.

Since I was alone, I decided to look down from the peak. You couldn't see anything on the ground, and the peak seemed to go through the clouds!

I then decided just to chill and relax while I waited for the rest to come. I mean, they couldn't take that long to come... Could they?

* * *

_**Jackel POV:**_

I rushed up the rest of the mountain, clock in hand. It was almost noon! How the heck did I manage to get here at almost noon when I left aroung this time yesterday!

Well, I may or may not have decided to try and find some good ores on the way... What can I say? I got distracted!

I reached the top of the mountain and looked around. Everyone else was here already! I couldn't believe it! I was that slow getting here! I didn't even run into any mobs! Not a single one. Well, except for a baby chicken. But since I don't like or trust chickens, it doesn't count.

I looked around at the mountain to see who else had been chosen for these games and I have to say, I was completely shocked.

There was famous people everywhere! There was Sky, TrueMU, Deadlox, Husky, Kermit, Mitch and Jerome, AntVenom, CaptainSparkelz, xrpmx13, the boys from MinecraftFinest, Burtgasm and Zach from AviatorGaming! Then the rest was people I had never seen or heard of, so I hoped that they wasn't going to be a challenge for me. I began to think about tactics. I wasn't that good at fighting, so I thought about avoiding that and just hiding. But then I thought of something even better!

Teaming with someone else!

That way I would have someone who would have my back if there was a fight, or give me items if I needed them!

But who would I team with? I definitely couldn't team with anyone famous, they would team with each other. So I had to chose someone to work with from the 8 other people.

The first 4 I went to talk to were just to weird, the 5th person had the weirdest skin and the 6th and 7th people was teamed. The only person left who I hadn't rule out was a girl. I really didn't want to talk to her, unless she thought I was trying to do things to her, but I had no other alternative.

I walked upto her slowly and tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

_**Twiggy POV:**_

I felt a hand touch my should and I quickly turned to be face to face with a boy who reminded me of _the _Deadlox, but instead of brown hair he had red hair, and instead of Deadlox's green headphones he had a blue pair.

"Um, hi." He said, looking down. I smiled. "Hey. What is it?" I asked him. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "C-Could we... you know... team in the games?" He stammered, his eyes revealing his nervousness.

Amazing. I didn't even know this boy, he hadn't even told me his name, and he had just asked me to team with him! I paused for a moment, thinking about the advantages and disadvantages of teaming, then sighed.

"I guess so. I mean, it can't hurt, right?" I said, smiling. His eyes shined with happiness. "Thank you! It's good to work together when we have all them guys for enemies!" He cheered. He then paused, looked around and coughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Callum Ryan. But I prefer being called Jackel." Jackel said with a smile across his face.

At least he remembered to tell me his name. Of course, since I had to be friendly to him until the time came in which I had to get rid of him too, I grinned. "The name is Skylar Quinn, but my friends like to call me Twiggy." I said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

I then heard a noise that sounded like buzzing and looked up. I guess everyone else did too since no one had any clue about what was happening. There was nothing there, but out of nowhere some sort of potion dropped on us. One by one, everyone had been hit by the potion, and we it gave us the effects of nausea and blindness. I could faintly see particle effects as well around everyone. I began to notice people was starting to disappear. Eventually it was just me and Jackel left on the peak. I felt his grab my hand, but when I looked at him he let it go. "Just wanted us to show up in style..." He murmured before vanishing. The last thing I remember was a feeling of exhaustion wash over me, and two people standing above me.

* * *

**So... Yeah. Me and Twiggy realise this is being posted a bbit late, but we've had writer's block okay! **

**Please Review and Favourite and Follow and that that kinda stuff, and we hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~DJS and CTD**


End file.
